Eyes Wide Open
by Gatomon1
Summary: Okay, here's the sequel to "Visions of the Heart" Personally, I think it's kind of sad...but anyway, TK has the chance to get his vision back, but he must make a sacrifice first. What does he decide to do? Read to find out! Please read and reveiw!!!!!!


~*~Eyes Wide Open~*~

"It's really beautiful…the sun's making it's way slowly into the sky…there's not a cloud in the sky…" Kari said, attempting to describe the hot summer day to her boyfriend. She gently touched TK's shoulder to make sure that he was still listening to her. TK nodded, and Kari smiled.

_She'd been so wonderful to me…_TK thought. _She'd been with me the whole time…even more than Matt…what would I do without her?_ As he thought, TK could feel him mind wandering back to "The Accident." The accident that had made him blind…_I wish that I could see it for myself…but even more than that…I wish I could see Kari's face…_He reached over towards Kari, found her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks for being there, Kari," he said softly.

A puzzled look crossed onto Kari's face, though TK could not see it. Finally, she just smiled again, and returned the squeeze.

~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Bye, TK!" Kari called as she slipped out the door and hurried down the driveway. TK waved to her, and just sat there for a few moments, re-living the time he had just spent with Kari. Oh, Lord, how he wished he could actually _see_ his girlfriend…see her face, see her eyes, just see her. 

"Why?" he whispered. "Why did this have to happen?" as he spoke, his voice rose up till it was louder. "What did I do to deserve this!? Why can't I see?"

"Oh, but TK, you can! If you make one small sacrifice…you _can_ see!"

"What? Who's there?" TK demanded immediately, his eyes wandering about the room, even though he could see nothing but darkness.

"That doesn't matter, TK. All that matters, is that one small sacrifice, and you'll be able to see!"

"Tell me who you are!" TK demanded once again. He heard someone sigh.

"My name is Allen…I'm…what you could call…a spiritual contact."

"Oh. What were you saying about a sacrifice and being able to see? What sacrifice?"

"I can't tell you, TK. You must blindly make the decision…"

TK's mind stung at his choice of words. Blindly… "Is the sacrifice worth it?" he questioned.

"Only you can decide that, TK. Only you can decide if it's worth it."

"But I don't even now what _it_ is!"

"Think about it, TK, think about it…" slowly, the voice faded away until there was nothing but silence.

TK shook his head, and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes. Matt should be here soon…

~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Here, TK, give me your arm," Matt ordered, taking hold of his younger brother's arm, and leading him across the street.

"But Kari…" he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"There's Daisuke," Matt told him. "Kari's with him. "Let's go see them," he added, steering TK towards the two others.

"But Kari," Daisuke repeated. "Don't you want a boyfriend who can actually see you?"

At these words, TK stiffened, and he could feel Matt stiffen, too.

"Don't you want a boyfriend who can _see_ you face? Who can tell you how beautiful you look upon _seeing_ you through his own eyes? Kari?"

"I…I…" Kari faltered.

TK's could swear that his heart stopped. _No. No, no, no, no, no! Not Kari! Not Kari!_

"Daisuke, just shut up! It doesn't matter that TK can't see me!"

At her words, TK's heart started up again, and beat double time to make up for the loss.

"Oh, but it does, doesn't it, Kari?" Daisuke. Again. 

_I'll kill him! I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him! He's trying to take her away from me! _The thoughts ran through TK's head faster than ever. He could hear Kari's sigh of disgust, and heard her footsteps walking away. Once again, he asked himself that question that had run through his head millions…no, _billions_ of times before. _Why can't I see? Why did it have to happen?_

~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"No! No! You can't take her away from me! I need her!"

All of a sudden, TK sat bolt upright, sweat pouring down his face, his hair plastered to his face. 

"Allen?" he called out into the darkness that surrounded him. "Allen, I'll do it! I want my sight back! Let me be able to see! I'll make the sacrifice!"

There was no answer, but somehow, TK knew that Allen had heard him, and that it would be done.

~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Hey, TK!" Kari greeted him stepping into his apartment. 

TK's face immediately broke into a smile. _I hope Allen gives me my sight soon…I want to see her…oh, Lord, how I want to see her…_

"How you doing?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess," TK replied. _Hurry up, Allen!_

"So, anything happ…" Kari began. But before she could finish, her voice cut short, and let out a cry of pain.

"Kari!" TK cried, as he managed to catch her in his arms before she fell. He closed his eyes, as if to block out everything, even though everything was already blocked out of his vision. "Kari, are you okay?" no reply.

He opened his eyes, even though he knew that it wouldn't aid him. Was he ever wrong.

As his eyes opened, light flooded into his vision. He could see…he could see…everything! The sunlight that streamed in through the window…the couch that sat against one wall, and the kitchen table that was just a few paces away…everything! Then, his vision floated downwards. And he saw Kari. Kari, laying lifeless in his arms, her face pale.

"You have your vision back, TK," the voice that TK knew came from Allen said. "You have paid your sacrifice."

"No. NO!" TK screamed as the realization dawned upon him. At that moment, he saw the door of his apartment swing open. A livid Daisuke stood before him. He was breathing hard, his face red.

"You…you…you selfish…" Daisuke obviously could not find the words he wanted. "I heard everything! You gave her life for your vision!"

"I didn't know!" TK shouted back. "God, leave me alone! I don't need you yelling at me! I've been punished enough!

Daisuke obviously did not think along TK's train of thought. He hurled himself at the other boy, knocking him to the ground, and throwing Kari's lifeless body out of his arms. He began to throw punches at TK's face, and TK did not try to block them.

_Oh, God, I hope he kills me. Then I can be with Kari…_he thought as blood began to run down his face. _I want to die! I can't live! I gave Kari's life for my vision…I didn't know! _

"I hate you Allen!" TK shouted as loud as he could.

"Yeah? Well I hate YOU!" Daisuke shouted as he continued to punch the other boy.

And then, TK blacked out. 

~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Why aren't I dead? Why?" TK buried his head in his arms as the sobs shook his body. It had been one month since the day…that fatal, fatal day.

He lifted his head and glanced out the window, seeing the blinding rays of sunlight, just as bright as it had been on the day that Kari had died. 

And, he knew, that every sunny day he ever lived through, he would go through unimaginable pain. _Kari should be here. I should be dead. Kari should have lived…_

At this, he just sobbed harder. And, as long as he lived, his eyes would be wide open to what he would done. 

He squeezed his eyes closed, wishing that he couldn't see the beautiful day outside. "I just wish that I could close my eyes to the world!" he whispered. He knew, however, that he couldn't do this. So, taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes. Opened his eyes to the world. Opened his eyes to his terrible deed.

The End.

Okay, that was REALLY short, and it probably sucked, but I still want to know what you think! I don't think I'm going to do a sequel for this one, unless you guys really want me to.

Gatomon_1


End file.
